1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to intravascular devices and methods for facilitating delivery of an embolic composition into a blood vessel of a patient. In particular, the disclosure relates to an apparatus, system and method for the containment and restraint of a fluid embolic composition to or within an embolization site.
2. Description of Related Art
The delivery of fluid embolic compositions that solidify in vivo is particularly useful for a variety of reasons including treatment of blood vessels, tumors, aneurysms, arteriovenous malformations (“AVMs”), and arteriovenous fistulas (“AVF”). Delivery of such compositions is preferably accomplished via catheter techniques that permit the selective placement of the catheter at the delivery site. In practice, the catheter tip is directed to the vascular delivery site by use of conventional visualization techniques such as fluoroscopy, which allow the clinician to visualize the catheter tip. After placement of the catheter, the composition is introduced into the catheter and delivered to this site. Upon delivery, a biocompatible solvent of the composition dissipates into the blood, fluid, or tissue, and a water insoluble polymer of the composition precipitates to form a coherent mass, which solidifies in vivo. In the treatment of an AVM, for example, depending on the rate at which the liquid embolic composition is delivered and the amount of blood flow present, the dissipation of the biocompatible solvent may be sufficiently slow to permit the polymer, in liquid form, to migrate away from the AVM or embolization site. This migration may cause the occlusion of undesired locations in the vasculature, or the undesired occlusion of an intravascular device provided for delivering the liquid embolic composition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for delivery of a liquid embolic composition to an AVM or aneurysm to prevent the embolic composition from passing outside of the desired embolization site into the vasculature.
Similarly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for delivery of a liquid embolic composition to an aneurysm that prevents backflow or reflux of the embolic composition into the vasculature.